14 days
by Peaceness250
Summary: This is a fanfic that has 2 days in each year of James and Lily at Hogwarts.
1. First Year

Lily followed Severus into the Great Hall, looking around and above her, trying to take as much of it in as she could. She heard Severus chuckle next to her, not meanly, only to show he was slightly amused at her amazement. Lily elbowed him in the side and rolled her eyes.

Lily looked up. Sitting there was a stool and a hat (which looked like it'd been through a lot), and a brown haired woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She called children up by their last names, one by one, until she got to Evans, Lily.

Lily carefully stepped up to the stool and sat on it, watching as Professor McGonagall put the hat on over her head. It covered her eyes, so she didn't see much, other than the other student's feet and the benches accompanying the four tables.

"Better be GRYFINDOR!" She heard. The hat was lifted, and she sat in the table second from the left, and gave a thumbs-up to Severus, who smiled back at her.

The list goes on and on. Only one or two names stick in her head. Potter, James, because he made an extremely loud cheer when he was placed in Gryffindor. And Lupin, Remus, because the boy looked at least thirteen, even though Lily was sure that the boy was her age. She smiled encouragingly to Severus when he was placed in Slytherin, but he didn't completely return it. Truth was, Lily was a bit disappointed that she was in Gryffindor house all alone…

"Hello there!" A cheerful voice said. Lily didn't think anyone was specifically talking to her until a girl much shorter than her, with brown hair cut in a pixie cut sat down next to her at the table.

"I'm Alice. What's your name?"

Lily looks at the girl a moment before smiling. "I'm Lily."

"I'm James!" A black-haired boy whose hair looked very messy said. He had glasses that looked deliberately crooked, as though he bent them that way when he got them.

"Pleasure." Lily and Alice said in unison, throwing each girl into a fit of giggles.

All seemed to go well for Lily after that. Her and Alice shared a room, along with two girls names Marlene and Mary, who both seemed quite nice. The only problem that Lily thought she might have was James. In the last two hours he'd managed to annoy, offend, and infuriate Lily.

This would be a fun year.

"No, Potter. I told you, I'm saving with seat for Severus." Lily repeated. She'd told James she was keeping the seat for Severus several times, since this was one of their rare joint classes.

"Why sit with a Slytherin when you can sit with me?" James said, sitting in the chair and putting his feet on the desk. Lily pushed them off impulsively.

"Because I've been sitting with Severus all year, and every day you've made this a problem. Can you not cause trouble just once in your life?" Lily asked. James looked like he was about to say something relatively intelligent, but instead decided against it and rolled his eyes.

"You spend far too much time with that greaseball of a boy. You should spend more time with me."

Lily scoffed. "Spend more time with a big-headed, arrogant, messy boy like you? Thanks, but I'd rather spend time with people who don't put me down to make themselves feel better."

"I don't put people down to make myself better!" Said James defensively.

"Oh? Then why do you put people down?" Lily asked. James apparently couldn't find a suitable reply to that in his book of lies, and by the time Severus had walked in, Lily had promptly pushed James out of the chair and smiled at Severus.

Potions came and went, and Lily was on her way to lunch with Severus when a certain black haired boy crashed into them, making both children very angry and with many books scattered around them. Sirius ran after James, not bothering with the books, and simply kicking them.

"Just ignore them, Severus." Lily said, noticing the seething look on Severus' face as he looked at the front page of the book to make sure it was his.

After picking up all the books, the two once again set off for the Great Hall. As they reached their parting, each smiled and did what waving they could with the large stack of books in their hands, and set off for their own tables.

Lily pushed the book onto the table with relief. She was getting tired from carrying them.

Alice looked up from her romance novel at the large pile of schoolbooks in front of her. "Why didn't you drop those off in the dorm? That's what we always do!"

"No time. James crashed into us and we had to spend time picking them up."

"Us?" Alice asks, and Lily can sense the curiosity in her voice.

"Me and Severus." She explained. Alice nods slowly, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"They always do this!" I rave. It may only be two weeks into our first year, but already James and his friends had wreaked enough havoc around Severus and Lily to last a lifetime. Just yesterday James had bewitched all of Severus and Lily's books to scream like a banshee whenever they were opened, and convinced the ghosts to glide through Severus and Lily all day long, providing shocking surprises when they walked out of their classrooms.

"Well, maybe he just wants your attention." Alice says, peering up from her romance novel barely long enough to register my reaction, at which point she seems to take refuge behind her cracked, old book.

"Ha! Please. He's just doing it to tick me off!" Lily says.

"That's exactly what she said…" Alice says.

"Who?" Lily asks, a bit cautiously.

"The woman in my book. This man always bought her flowers and gifts, and when it crossed her mind that he may really care for her, she wrote it off and said just what you said. 'He was just trying to tick me off.'" Alice replies, jerking the cover of her romance novel up for emphasis.

"Well, I'm not book character, and you can bet it's not attention James wants." Lily said, peering over a particularly tall seventh grader at James and Sirius trying to hold in their laughter as Professor McGonagall talked, rather angry-looking, at the boys. Lily had heard many rumors of the four, but one was certain.

They called themselves the Maraurders.


	2. Second Year

"Can you believe it Sev? We're already in our 2nd year here!" Lily laughed as she, Severus, Alice, Marlene, and Mary boarded a carriage that appeared to be drawn by nothing.

"Last year did go by fast-"

"-Especially with all the pranks the Maraurders did." Lily finished.

Just then, four boys hopped onto the carriage and sat down, even though the carriage was nearly full without them. Lily sighed as James sat next to her. They were a bit squished in, considering James had to nudge between Lily and Alice to sit.

"Evening Evans." James said briskly, smirking at her.

"Potter." Lily replied coldly, looking at Remus, who was talking with Sirius about something.

"That's hardly a warm greeting." James said, the smirk still plastered to his face.

"Try not to ruin my second year here." Lily said, with a bit more malice than intended. However, it shut James up, and that was enough for her.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, save for the page-turning of another of Alice's romance novel.

When they all stepped off the carriage, Lily said goodbye to Severus and set off to the Gryffindor table with Alice, Marlene, and Mary.

They watched the Sorting, and the obscene amount of disruptions James and Sirius made with each Gryffindor that joined their table.

"James is making a fool out of himself as usual. He hasn't seemed to change over break." Lily said, taking a carrot from her plate.

"Mhm." Alice said, her nose still buried in her paperback.

"Just ignore him Lils. He's just doing it to annoy you-" Marlene started, but was interrupted.

"-Or he's trying to get your attention!" Alice chimed.

"Doubt it." Marlene said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Anyways, he's just doing it to annoy everyone. It's his forte." Mary said.

They ate and talked about their summers, until they all made their way to the dorm and went to sleep.

"Give it back!" Lily said, reaching up for her book, which was being held in the hands of Sirius Black, who was much taller than Lily, and who was holding her book hostage. Lily jumped for it, but that didn't do any good.

"Sirius! I'm going to be late for Charms!" Lily said, still reaching for her book.

"Aw, poor Evans never been late to class before?" Sirius taunted. James, who was standing beside his best friend, smirked at Sirius' comment.

"No, and I don't plan on it!" Lily said, jumping again for her book.

"Ms. Evans, what on earth are you-Sirius! Give Ms. Evans her book back!" Professor McGonagall scolded. Sirius frowned and dropped the book In Lily's hands, who shoved it back in her bag and smirked at Sirius.

"Teacher's pet." Sirius muttered under his breath as Professor McGonagall led them out of the hallway and into her office. Lily made her way to Charms, fast-walking because she was made late.

"Ms. Evans, you've never been late to any class of mine before, what happened?" Her Charms Professor asked.

"Someone stole my book." Lily said, taking her seat next to Alice. Her professor nodded and continued with the lesson.

"What happened?" Alice asked as they practiced the spell for the day.

"Sirius is too tall." Lily said, mastering the spell with ease. Alice didn't question her further and set to work on mastering the next spell.

Lily and Alice walked out of Charms, only to be greeted by a Remus, who was smiling warmly at the two.

"Hello, Lily. Alice, how are you?" Remus asked the two. Lily smiled lightly. Out of all the Maraurders, Remus was by far Lily and Alice's favorite.  
"I'm doing well, and you?" Alice said.

"Fantastic." Remus said, waving as the two passed.

"The only thing I don't like about him is that he's kept the other three from getting expelled." Lily whispered to Alice.

"I do what I can." Remus chimed from the other side of the hall. Lily turned and looked at him. Remus had a smile on his face and his book in his hand.

Lily turned back towards Alice and they walked back to the dorm to put their books away before lunch.


	3. Third Year

"You did not!" Lily said to Marlene. They were sitting on the carriage, and Marlene was telling a story about how her and her family saw a vampire.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Vampires live near there." Alice said, looking up from one of her infamous romance novels.

"Told you!"Marlene said. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled at Severus, who looked very out of place with all the Gryffindor girls.

They got off the carriage and walked into the Great Hall, that is until James reached up and snatched the romance novel out of Alice's hands.

"Potter!" Lily said, turning around and putting her hand on her hips. James smirked.

"Yes, Evans?" He taunted.

"Give Alice her book back!"She said, pushing him lightly.

"Hmm, let me think about that…no." James said, sprinting off to the Great Hall, Lily and Alice behind him.

They chased him all the way to the doors of the Great Hall, where Professor Slughorn was standing.

" , what on earth are you doing? Oh, hello Lily, Alice." Slughorn asked.

"Oh, nothing, these two are just chasing me because they like me so much." James said before running through the Great Hall. Lily and Alice, powered by anger, ran after him.

Lily finally caught up with him. "Running isn't your thing, Potter, I'd stick with Quidditch." She said. She went to snatch the book from his hands, but James tripped and sent them both flying, her on top of him.

An eerie silence filled the Great Hall, followed by a snap of a camera.

"Oh, this is perfect." Sirius said, waving the picture, waiting for it to develop.

"Sirius!" Alice said, kicking him in the knees. Sirius fell, and Alice snatched the picture from his hands.

"Honestly, you think there'd be a point when they'd stop…"

Lily look up and saw a flustered Professor McGonagall rushing to them.

After much fighting, arguing, and siding in Professor McGonagall's office. It was decided that they would each get 50 points docked from Gryffindor house and two day's detention with Hagrid, the Gamekeeper.

The four walked towards the Great Hall, still arguing about whose fault it was.

"If you hadn't had stole Alice's book, we wouldn't have gone after you and fall, and if Sirius hadn't had taken the picture, Alice wouldn't have kicked him. So, it's your fault."

"If it weren't for Alice always having her nose stuck in those books, I wouldn't have taken it and we wouldn't have fallen. And, If Alice hadn't kicked Sirius, he would've given the picture back and-"

"Oh please! If Alice hadn't done that it would be playing in the common room when we got back!"

"James has a point, if Alice hadn't kicked me-"

"Oh, stuff it James."

"Lighten up, Alice. I heard Frank Longbottom was liking you." Sirius smirked.

Alice blushed, but hid it behind her book. "Please. And don't change the subject, it's your guys' fault!" Alice retorted.

"I believe all four of you won't get any dinner if you don't start moving." A voice behind them said.

The four turned around and saw Dumbledore. Lily had only just realized that they'd been so content with arguing that they'd stopped in the middle of the hall to argue.

"I must say, nobody argues like you. It would be quite the scandal if one started liking the other…" Dumbledor smiled.

James and Lily rolled their eyes. "Please." They said in unison. Dumbledore smiled in his kind way.

"You can disagree, but it is, in short, inevitable." He said. "Now, I suggest you leave quickly before the feast ends."

The four nodded and started walking, whispering arguments.

"Happy birthday, Lils!" Alice yelled as they sat by the lake. It was a Saturday, and everyone had decided to throw Lily a mini-party outside by the lake. Everyone of her friends came, even Severus. Alice, Marlene, and Mary had found the kitchens with a lot of snooping, and got the house elves to make them a cake for her.

"You really shouldn't have." Lily said, laying down in the grass. Alice laid next to her.

"But we wanted to, so we did!" Alice said.

They froze as four pairs of feet topped in front of them.

Lily propped herself up on her elbows and sighed.

"Even on my birthday they can't leave me alone." She muttered to Alice.

"Well, you didn't come to my birthday party, so we had to crash yours." Sirius pouted.

"Invitation must've got lost." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Pity." Sirius said, sitting a little too close for Lily.

"We brought you a present!" James said, throwing a wrapped box at her. Lily caught it and inspected it.

"Don't open it, Lily." Alice warned, and lily was almost certain herself that it contained something mischievous.

"No, today we really did get you something nice. We got it last weekend at Hogsmeade." Remus said. Only because Remus said it, did Lily inch open the box.

"She looks like she's disarming a bomb or something." Sirius said, making Peter, James, and Remus laugh.

Lily opened the box and found a hairbow. A yellow one. With white flowers.

"What am I, two?" Lily asked them.

"We couldn't afford much, it was either that or pink. Put it on." James said.

"No."

"Come on, Evans, it's adorable." James said, leaning over and taking it out of the box. Lily leaned away when he tried to pin it in her hair.

"Don't make me tackle you, I will." He said. Lily scooted over and sat on the other side of Alice, who had hid behind her romance novel.

James made and lunging movement and tackled both girls, who squealed and pushed him.

James didn't let up until Lily finally went limp and let him pin the stupid thing in her hair.

"There. You look cute." He said, spreading out on the grass.

Lily pulled the bow out of her hair. She was very close to chucking it into the lake when James grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that. Sirius'll jump in, and he can't swim. We wouldn't want him drowning, would we?" James said. Lily rolled her eyes, but her hand jerked away from James before dropping the bow in her lap.

"Who wants cake?" Marlene asked.  
"Us!" Sirius said.

"Too damn bad, you can't have any." Marlen said, handing a piece of cake on a plate to each girl and Severus.

"Hm, someone's rude." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That someone being you four. You crashed Lily's party!" Mary said.

"Only because we weren't invited!" Sirius said.

That doesn't mean you can crash it!" Marlene said, exasperated. Lily sighed.

"Who's up for a swim?" Marlene said.

"Me!" Alice said, her comment echoed by Mary. All three girls stripped down to their underwear and jumped into the lake.

"What about the giant squid?" Lily asked.

"Nocturnal. It stays in its cave."

"We'll get in trouble."

"Nonsense, Dumbledore gave us permission! Now come in here, the water feels fine!" Marlene yelled. Lily took a glance at James. She just knew they would do something.

"It's your birthday, we wouldn't do anything." James said.

"Hurry up before I push you in fully clothed!" Mary yelled. Lily sighed and took off her shorts and tank top and jumped into the water, smiling as she floated back up. She only just noticed the four figures running away, their hands full of skirts, shorts, and tank tops.

"Potter!" Lily screamed.

"What are we going to do!" Marlene squealed.

"Oh, he took my book that little-"

"Should we wait?"

"For what? They won't bring them back." Lily said.

"Good point."

"Run for it?"

"Run for it." Lily, Alice and Marlene said. The only problem was it was a sunny day, and nearly everybody was outside. Everyone, except four boys who had run inside about a minute ago.

"This could be harder than we thought." Marlene said.

"Oh well!" Alice yelled, jumping out of the water and making a run for it, followed by Lily, who wanted to get it over with. Mary and Marlene yelled but made a run for it as well.

They ran and ran until they made it to the nearly empty common room, where Sirius was wearing a pink skirt and Lily's tank top.

"Good gracious, girls, you really should be dressed." James said, smirking.

Lily marched over to him. "Give them back." She said.

"Sorry, but Sirius is a bit…preoccupied with them. You'll have to wait for a bit."

Lily, nearly screaming, marched up to her common room and got dressed, carefully followed by Alice, Marlene and Mary.

"I could kill them!" Lily said as they all sat on their beds.

"Let's go. I'm up for it." Alice said, smirking.

"Lily!" James yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Lily walked out to the doorway.

"What, Potter?"

"We've brought back your clothes! Sirius got tired of wearing them."

"Keep them." Lily said.

"Why?"

"Because Sirius wore them!" Lily said shrilly. James laughed.

"He only wore one outfit."

"Oh? And did Remus and Peter wear the others?" She asked.

"Lily dear, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Give me my book!" Alice yelled from the dorm. James threw the book at Lily, who caught it.

"You left your bows too." James said.

"I don't care. Anything touched by you or your stupid friends can't stay." She said, walking back to the dorm. She only just caught the slightly hurt face of James Potter.


	4. Fourth Year

"A year away until O. !" Lily said as they ran to get to a carriage. They'd taken too long to get off the train, and nearly all the carriages were full. Except one.

"Potter." Lily said. Marlene, Mary, Alice, and even Severus climbed into the carriage. Lily didn't move.

"Aren't you getting on?" Severus asked. Lily shook her head.

"Lily, don't be stupid." Marlene said.

"I'm not. I'd rather walk than share a carriage than those stupid people."

"I hope you don't mean us." Sirius said, as James climbed off the carriage.

"I'm tired of my annoying friends too. Let's walk together, yes?" James said, draping an arm around Lily, which she was quick to shake off

"No." Lily said, dropping James' arm like it was a spider.

"Pity, we're already moving." Sirius said, taping the invisible whatevers with his finger, sending the carriage off. Sirius waved, almost mocking Lily.

Lily started walking so fast because of her anger, which made James walk faster as well.

"Say, Evans, I was thinking we should go on a date." James said. Lily scoffed.

"Right, and the world is going to end tomorrow." Lily deadpanned.

"It'd be fun!" James said.

"Just leave me alone." Lily muttered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, save for a few twigs snapping beneath their feet.

When they finally made it to the Great Hall, the feast was halfway through, and both groups of friends were staring at the door.

"Lily!" Alice cried, ushering her over, romance novel in hand. Lily sat down and ate dinner, hardly listening to their conversations, and only offering up a yes or no to a question.

They walked to the dorm, all silent until the door swung shut.  
"What happened?" Marlene asked.

"He asked me out." Lily said. All three girls gasped.

"What?" Marlene gasped.

"He asked me out."

"What'd you say?" Mary said.

"No, of course!" Lily said.

"Oh no. No no no no no." Alice said, walking to her bed and looking under the bed, where she kept her bunches and bunches of romance novels. She never took them home just hid them under the bed. She pulled one out and flipped through it.

"What in the wide wide world are you doing?" Marlene said.

"In this one. The boy asked the girl out on the first page and she said no, and he never stopped bugging her until she went on a date with him!" She said shrilly.

"You and your books." Mary muttered.

"Oh no! He'll never leave you alone!" Alice cried.

"Oh, please Alice, when has he ever left Lily alone?" Marlene said.

"Why did you drag me to this? This is precious study-time we're wasting!" Lily said to Alice.

"Because it'll be fun. Nobody dislikes a good Quidditch game!" Alice replied as they made their way to the pitch.

"I do when James is playing." Lily muttered.

"Come on Lily, don't be such a deadbeet. C'mon." Alice said, leading her to the stands.

Lily watched in boredom among the kids with red and gold on their faces.

"Lily, you made it!" James said, flying over the crown and floating next to her, his eyes on the game, Lily was guessing he was trying to spot the Snitch.

"Not really. I was taken here by force." She muttered.

"Gotta go. Looks like Malfoy's seen something I haven't." James said, zooming near Lucius Malfoy.

Lily sits through the rest of the game, bored. Slytherin wins, like they always do, and everyone makes their way off the field, except Alice and Lily, who walk onto the field, given directions by Remus.

Suddenly, something swept Lily up and she was on a broom. She didn't even bother to look who it was, and coiled her arms around the only person who looked like he controlled the broom.

She dared to glance upward and saw the smug face of James Potter. Lily wanted to let go, but her fear of heights kept her glued to him. Even in the cold, James could clearly see her blush. He flew around a bit, obviously satisfied with her part-hug-part-holding on for dear life.

When he finally flew to the ground, she got off the broom and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" James asked, holding his face. Lily could hit.

"Did you even think to ask me before sweeping me off on a broomstick?"

"That would've ruined the surprise. Besides, you liked hugging me like that." He said, his face healed and his normal smirk replacing it.

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself." Lily said, turning and walking away.

"The date's still up for grabs! Valentine's day's coming!" James yelled behind her.

Lily scoffed loudly and walked away with Alice in tow.

"Ugh! I hate him so much!" Lily said once they'd reached the dorm.

"Not for long…"Alice muttered.


	5. Fifth Year

"Ah, our 5th year!" Alice said.

"And you're a prefect." Mary said to Lily.

"Only bad thing about it is James is one too." Lily replied.

"Well, at least Remus is there to keep him out of trouble." Marlene said.

"Yeah right. He'll probably sit around and read a book while we're arguing." Lily said.

"Hope you're not talking about us." James said, climbing onto the carriage and sitting next to Lily, draping an arm around her.

"How is he always on our carriage?" Lily muttered as Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed along.

"We have a way of knowing where everyone is. How do you think we get away with more than half of our pranks?" James said.

"How many pranks have you pulled?" Alice said from behind her romance novel.

"Thousands." James smirked. "So, Evans, you're a prefect, I'm a prefect. We're gonna be spending alot of time together, why don't you go out with me?"

Lily scoffed. "Do you think I've magically changed my mind over summer?" She deadpanned.

"Yes?" James said.

They rode the carriage ride, listening in annoyance to the Marauder's banter and their teasing Severus.

They walked into the great Hall and ate with heir group of friends, many girls asking James out.  
"Sorry ladies," Lily heard James say from across the table. "I'm saving myself for someone else."

Lily walked up to the dorm room and complained about James for a bit before getting changed.  
"Where were you at dinner, Alice?" Lily asked. Alice had been absent from their group.  
"Well, I sat with…Frank." She said quickly.

"Frank Longbottom? You're into him?" Marlene asked.

"I never said that! But yes." Alice giggled.

Lily laid down in the tall grass that grew near the Forbidden forest. It was the day after Severus had called her a Mudblood. And the day after she'd let James have her for his girlfriend. He didn't seem at all triumphant, but Lily knew he could only be hiding it. He saved it to comfort her.

But right now, she was alone, and was content with it. She felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hi." Alice said, sitting down next to Lily. Lily knew she came to pity, but she almost didn't want to be pitied. She'd known Severus longer than she'd known she was a witch. Nothing like that ever came out of his mouth, even when he was angry.

"I heard you're dating James now." Alice said. So she didn't come to pity. She came to cheer up.

"I heard you're dating Frank." Lily replied.

"Old news. Here comes Romeo now." Alice said, as something laid down next to her. She opened her eyes and barely had time to register who it was before James kissed her.

"How're you feeling?" He smiled. Lily still didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, so she lied through her teeth.

"Fine." Lily said.

"You're an awful liar." He said. He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her, nothing but a few blades of tall grass in between them. Lily leaned her head against his chest and for the first moment in her life, she felt like she belonged there. She heard something rustle, and for a moment she thought it was Alice getting up, but a greasy-haired boy had crashed through the grass to get here.

"Lily! I'm so sorry, it just came out I-" Severus stopped when he spotted James. James gave him a dirty look, and for a moment Lily thought he would hit Severus, or jinx him. Lily gripped his hand, as though that would stop him from doing anything bad.  
"Severus, just go." Lily said.

"But-"

"I said go!" She insisted. Severus, who was lifting his arms as though they would help him explain, dropped and she walked away from them, head down in disappointment. Lily closed her eyes and put her head back on James' chest. Maybe this wasn't an awful idea, the two. Alice gave a stifled laugh and Lily opened her eyes and looked at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Hm? Oh, nothing, it's just, well, everything went as planned." Alice smiled. Lily looked at her.

"The romance novels. All of this was in every one."

"Two best friends fight and then the girl gets with a boy? Not that big of a happy ending."

"Well, it's supposed to be two best friends get in a small argument, but that didn't happen, but it was pretty close!" Alice said.

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned back into James, who looked like he'd fallen asleep, his glasses crooked on his face.


	6. Sixth Year

Lily got on the carriage with Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, Frank, Alice, and James. Once Alice had told Marlene and Mary that she was going out with James, they puffed out their chest as though James wasn't good enough for her.  
"Oh, please, like you two wouldn't have Remus in a moment if it were up to you." Alice said at the time, her nose still in her romance novels.

"Remus is different. He's perfect!"

"For you. Maybe James is just perfect for Lily."

"Who's perfect for you?" Marlene asked.

Alice opened her mouth, turned a bright shade of red, and closed it again.

"You should just give James a chance for Lily, is all I'm saying." Alice said once she'd recovered.

Over summer break, Lily and James spent a bit of time together, mostly because her sister, Petunia, was having her new _normal_ husband over, and Petunia, and her parents, played along like she was some sort of mental patient. After she got an owl letter from James, Petunia locked her in her room. So she and James sent letters, and after a while, Lily got permission from her parents to stay at James' house as long as the parents were home. So Lily spent a good part of the Summer with James, Sirius, and James' parents, who were both very nice. Lily never knew that Sirius lived with James. She knew he had a Slytherin family, but Lily knew she could never run away from hers, no matter how unkind they were to her.

James held her hand the entire ride, the same for Frank and Alice. The nine talked and laughed with each other and got off the carriage when it stopped.

"See, if you hadn't have gone out with me, you'd be annoyed right now!" James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I would." Lily said.

"I know you would!" Sirius said, coming up behind Lily and putting an arm around her. James pushed him off and laughed.

"Oh, Sirius, you're such a flirt." Lily said sarcastically.

"I prefer the term, 'ladies' man'" Sirius replied. Remus rolled his eyes, along with Lily and James.

"They ate their feast, continuing with their friendly banter all night. Eventually everyone made their way upstairs to their dorm rooms.

"Now what do you think of him?" Lily asked Marlene once they were in their dorm.

"I just don't know why after all these years you despise him and now you're suddenly in love." Marlene replied.

"It took nearly all summer." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Marlene was nice, but she could be rude about her feelings sometimes.

"Uh-huh." Marlene replied.

"Let's just sleep." Alice said, covering herself with her sheets.

"Ooh, it's raining." Lily said. It was a Saturday morning, and James and Lily were sitting in the common room on the couch. Sirius, Peter, and Remus had gone off to do something, along with Alice, Marlene and Mary.

"That's why we're inside, isn't it?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Yes, I suppose so." She said, leaning against his chest. James kissed her forehead, moving a piece of hair from her face.

"Why are we here? It's a Hogsmeade weekend, isn't it?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Then let's go!" James said, standing up and pulled Lily up with him.

"But it's raining!" Lily said.

"Aw, afraid to get your hair wet?" James said.

"No!"

"Then c'mon! Here, wear my jacket and we'll go!" James said, taking off a jacket and putting it on Lily. It seemed to swallow her whole. James walked her out, putting his arm around her.

"But it's so cold!" Lily squealed as they walked outside and handed Professor McGonagall her permissions slip.

"It's not that bad." James said, hugging her tightly. His body heat immediately made Lily feel warmer.

"Not anymore, but we can't walk down the street like this." Lily said.

"Can't we?" James said.

Lily ignored the question. "Honeydukes, yes?" she asked.

"Yes." James said.

They walked into the shop. Lily smiled at the aroma of cupcakes and candy.

"Ooh, I haven't had Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean before." Lily said, eying the box carefully.

James looked at her in surprise. "You haven't?"

Lily shook her head.

"But everyone has had Bertie Bott's Jelly beans before!" He said.

"Not me." Lily replied with a smirk. James rolled his eyes.

"Then I'm buying you a pack." He said, pulling out a Sickle.

"You don't have to do-"

"Yes I do. You can't be a witch without eating these." James said, walking to the counter to pay.

"Let's go before you buy me more deadly snacks." Lily said, walking out. James sat her down on a bench outside and handed her the box.

"Let's go to the quill place I need some."

"Not until you eat one." James insisted. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a random one.

"Grass?" Lily said. James laughed.

"That's one of the better flavors." James said.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked. James smiled.

"Okay." He said, standing up and pulling her up with him. They were still under a covering, so the rain wasn't quite on them yet. James wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. Lily kissed back, feeling like the happiest girl on the planet. She was sure that James didn't feel far from that either.

Lily pulled away and smiled, hardly making out the snow that had begun to fall.

"It's snowing!" She said. Despite her coldness, she was glad to see the snow. It was beautiful.

"Right you are! Congratulations, you have eyes." James said sarcastically. Lily hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He said, laughing. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Lily said, taking James' hand and pulling him towards the quill shop.


	7. Seventh Year

"7th year!" Sirius yells as they board a carriage.

"N.E.W.T. exams!" Lily cried, burying her face in James' chest. All summer she'd stressed out about the exams.

"You'll do fine, didn't Slughorn say you were the brightest witch of your age?" James said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Yes, but argh!" She said, her voice muffled by James' chest. James laughed.

"Sirius hasn't been studying and he'll ace it!" James said.

"Yeah right." Lily said.

"I'm right here you know!" Sirius said.

They all ate at dinner, talking and laughing with one another.

They walked to the dorms and went to sleep, deciding to study tomorrow during a free period.

"Can you believe it? It's our last day!" Lily said, who was lounging outside by the lake with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice, Frank, Marlene, and Mary.

"We've had some pretty good times here." Sirius said.

"Like when you stole our clothes?" Lily said.

"Exactly. Or that time when James took you for a broomstick ride."

"That was a scare." Lily laughed.

"Speaking of which, Sirius, where are you going to live after James moves out of his parent's house?" Lily asked, James had decided to move into a flat near Godric's Hollow.

"With James' parents of course. I'm like the son." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh wow."

"And where are you going to live Lily?" Remus said.  
"With my parents, of course." Lily said.

"No, you're living with me." James said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I didn't agree to that!" Lily said.

"But it's a good plan, yes?" James said with a smirk.

Lily smiled. "Yes."


End file.
